


I can still remember just the way you taste

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Olivia/Peter, [any]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can still remember just the way you taste

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "It's Been Awhile" by Staind, one of my songs from [Cops and Criminals](http://muselives.livejournal.com/269408.html). Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2419445#cmt2419445). Unbetaed.

Ten years after the devastation they bring her to him and ask him to put her back together.

Her green eyes defy the passage of time. Her mouth is hard and her legs are wicked still. There is no mercy in the curves of her body. She wraps around him like ivy, growing into the cracks, breaking him apart.

In her strangling grip he fits perfectly. "Olivia," he gasps as she climbs higher, "Forgive me."

But her mind, newborn and empty, cannot understand and her heart, synthesized in his laboratory, cannot break when they inevitably come to take her away.


End file.
